The present invention relates to a novel and useful apparatus for supporting utensils which is useful in the field of culinary arts.
Cooking utensils such as pots, pans, forks, knives, and the like always needed to prepare food and foodstuffs. Organizing such items is often laborious and confusing. Ideally, utensils should be hung and from a storage structure, such as a cabinet, for accessibility.
In the past, systems have been devised for holding clothing items, and other soft goods, for easy retrieval. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,116,837, 4,427,119, and 5,590,940 describe sliding holders for ties.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,666 shows a cup rack in which cups are supported from a sliding U-shaped member.
Placing items such as pots and pans on a sliding support in a cabinet have proved undesirable in the past since any movement of pots and pans generates clanking or clinking noises, which can be extremely annoying.
An apparatus for supporting utensils which provides easy accessibility and eliminates noises due to movements of the utensils would be a notable advance in the culinary art field.